Date with Destiny
by WickedLust
Summary: Depressed over Sirius, Harry tries to kill himself. Upon doing so he meets Destiny and is sent to do a job. Watch his trials to complete his job. Warning has Slash in it. No Mpreg though.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I have Harry's protectors out...and I am working on an update...I just read a story that made me think. Why not try it out.**

**I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Sirius Black wouldn't have died, and there would have been more of a story about Peter Pettigrew (He would make a better spy then Snape.)**

**A Date With Destiny**

Harry sat at his desk at number 4 Private Drive staring down at the bottle in his hand. He had 100 pills of 500mg of Vicadin and a bottle of Southren Country wiskey(I don't know the types of whiskey they have in England so I will use a popular brand here in the states.) He closed his eyes silently debating what he was about to do. He couldn't take it anymore. He lost his godfather and hurt all three of his bestfriends. Decied to screw fate he would rather see his parents, godfather and Cedric again he popped open the top of vicadin taking the pills in his hand. He threw them in his mouth and started chugging the whiskey. Feeling the burn from the whiskey he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes waiting for death to take him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes into a white room. If he didn't know better he would think he was in the hostipal wing at Hogwarts. He looked up and seen a kindly old man that made him think of Dumbledore. He looked over and seen a legly blonde sitting next to the man. She smiled, "Hello Harry it's nice to meet you I am Destiny. This man is Fate." Harry just blinked trying to get his thoughts together, "Huh where am I? am I dead? Where's Sirius and my Mum and Dad?" Harry asked. Destiny shaked her head, "Sweet Harry Sirius isn't dead. He came out of the vail a day before you attempted suicide. Usually we would just let you die, but the prophacy popped up preventing it. You are here for some help then we will send you back to your body." Harry crocked out, "How?" Destiny smiled, "Look at this, this is all your friends, Sirius, Dumbledore, Your soulmate, and Remus and how they are dealing with this. You are in a coma. You get the choice to go back to them and save the world and them...None of them will die if you go back. Atleast not at the hands of Voldemort and his followers. Or you can go to your parents. They will all die. You choose which one after that we will explain what you need to do if you go back." She smiled and handed him a bowl. Harry looked into it.

~Flash~

Sirius was sitting at Grimmualed Place with Remus both drinking firewhiskey, "I just had to wait a day to tell Harry I got sent back though the vail. Remus he's going to die now. It's all my fault." Sirius said crying out loud. Harry looked at Professor Lupin who was to crying. He couldn't believe that they both were hurting over this. Tonks walked into the room looking at both of them gloomly. Her hair was natural, "Still no change. Madam Pompry wanted me to tell you guys he has a day to wake up before they remove the life support then he moves on to the great beyond." Tonks started crying against Remus' shoulder. She was going to miss Harry the most.

~Flash~

Harry next saw Dumbledore. He looked like he has been crying petting Fawks."How could I wrong Harry so much. His own uncle said he wished Harry would die. When Petrunia said she didn't he hit her fawks. His own family, I love him like my own grandson. I hope he wakes please god let him wake. Not to save the wizarding world...just so we can talk...so I can tell him -hiccup- I -sniffle- love-sniffle- him."

~Flash~

Ron, Hermionie and Ginny were sitting around with the Weasly males telling stories.

Ron - "How about the time he blew up his Aunt Marge for insulting his parents. Stupid Prat always doing something nobble. Mum I can't do this without him. I know in fourth year we fought, but he is my bestfriend. He was suppose to survive so when I get married he's there. Who else is going to smack him when I am stupid." Ron finshed sobbing into Fred's shirt.

Fred was holding Ron close, "Mum remember you wanted to know who backed our pranks. Harry did, with the triwizard winnings. He said, that with the war comming we all needed a laugh. That's Harry for you putting everyone before himself. We all know that if we needed anything He would give it to us without a second though." They all nodded at Fred.

Percy spoke up and Harry knew what he was going to say, "Don't tell Dumbledore this, but after the letter I wrote Ron last year. Harry flooed to my apartment. Not only did he show me his memories, in the pensive he stole from Dumbledore...he looked me dead in the eye and said, "You are lucky Percy you have your biological family. I lost my mum and dad, but I am lucky too. I have one Mum in , two fathers in Sirius Black and . Six brothers INCLUDING YOU YOU PRAT and one sister. If you hurt my Mum and Dad or brothers again I will hurt you. With our other six brothers, thank-you." The next day I made up. He is our little brother. I don't want to lose him. Harry watched as Ginny hugged Percy smiling.

Aurther -"Molly I think I know who the person that bought the Borrow last year when we almost lost it. It was Harry Bill found out. Harry found out we were about to lose it and he bought it. That boy I love him like my own."

~Flash~

Severus Snape sat down drinking a bottle of firewhiskey. He knew that Harry was his soul-mate."That boy I never got to tell him we are soul-mates. That's why I was always mean to him, because I had to act it. I love him.

~End Flash~

Harry sat up looking at Destiny. "Severus Snape is my soul-mate?" He wouldn't denie that he was drawn to his posions professor. Destiny just nodded, "I made my choice.I will go back, tell me what I have to do."

Destiny started speaking softly, "We will incress your magic so you can kill Voldemort and destroy his deatheaters. You will be as strong as Merlin himself. When you kill Voldemort, you have another task. Change the wizarding world. You see you are the hair to the four founders and Merlin himself. Here is your task. Create a world better for muggleborns. Make a school for them. That way when they are 6. They will learn magic that all purebloods/half bloods that grew up in the magic world know. They will learn to control there magic sooner. That way they won't hold back the purebloods. That is why Salzar didn't want muggleborns in school. He just wanted another one so they can learn the same as purebloods. Make it on Hogwarts land so that if sisters are both muggleborns or muggle raised they can still see there family. Don't not open it to purebloods..people like the Weaslys will want to send there children there too. Make a part of the ministry so socal workers can check on muggleborns to make sure they aren't treated like you. They should also take reports of child abuse on purebloods like the Malfoys and Blacks. They abused there kids. You can make a better world. One where they won't descrimanate children. Make it so that muggleborns have a mentor so there parents can better understand our world. Kinda like Albus Dumbledore is your mentor. Now if that's all lets send you back to your family. Good Luck child." With that Destiny snapped her fingers and Harry woke up in his body. He looked over and seen Ron and Sirius holding his hands, "Si...Sir...Sirus." Harry said.

Sirius' eyes flew open looking at Harry. Seeing his eyes open, "Oh kiddo your awake. Your awake Kiddo." Sirius yelled when Harry being awake dawned on him. Ron shot up hearing Sirius yell, "Harry" Ron said sleeply before hugging him tightly. Sirius joined Ron in hugging Harry. "Hold on Harry let me poke my head out and tell everyone your awake. They are all here because they were going to pull the plug tomorrow." Sirius stood and yelled out the door, "He's awake." before Harry knew it his room was full of various order members, Weaslys, Remus, Dumbledore and Severus Snape. They all had tears in there eyes when they seen him. Remus was the first to speak, "Listen to me right now kiddo, before I hug you to death. IF YOU EVER pull a stunt like that again, you will find out why wearwolves are feared...because if you die I will bring you back and beat your ass. Like your dad would." Remus said smiling and hugging Harry tightly, "Need Breath" Harry said as everyone was gathered around him hugging him. "Hey Percy you weren't suppose to tell him what I told you. Bill you ratted me out to Mum and FRED if Mum kills me I am haunting you!" started crying at hearing him call her mum, "Oh Baby don't worry I won't kill you. I love you my un-offical son." She said hugging him again. Harry looked at Ron seeing the look in his eyes. "Do you guys think I can have a minute with Ron. I think he has something to say to me without all of you. I will explain what happened after he is done." Dumbledore started usher them all out, "Oh and Headmaster I hope you like the term grandfather because I love you like one too." Harry watched the headmasters eyes light up upon hearing those words.

Ron sat on Harry's bed looking at him, "Look mate I know we all will start yelling at you soon, so I won't yell. You scared me Harry. You have been my younger brother since the train in first year. I don't want to lose you. I love you like one of my brothers. I won't pretend to know what you were thinking, but I want you to know if you ever get this bad again I am here for you please remember that." Ron was now sobbing while looking at Harry. "Ron, I promise with all is in me, to come to you my brother if I ever think about it again. I do love you too." He hugged Ron. "Always brothers. But I need to tell you something. I will tell the others later, but I don't want you to hate me." Ron looked at Harry, "Harry I wouldn't hate you even if you turned into a death eater, I would be one step behind you there." Ron smiled knowing it was true. "Well you know how all wizards have a soulmate?" Ron nodded, "Well my soulmate is Snape." He expected yelling cursing and threats from Ron but what he got was a smile, "Thats good, you found your soulmate I couldn't be happier. No I won't freak we can't chose our soulmates god does." Ron hugged Harry again and called the others in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok yes, I know J.K. Rowling didn't have anything like this in canon, but hey I get to make the rules in my story...and there is a reason Petrunia hated magic**

**Date With Destiny **

**Chapter 2 : Why is Remus depressed**

Harry laid in his bed, listening to the movements around the hostipal wing. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, and showing everyone he was awake again. He figured that it would be better letting people think he was asleep insted of dealing with the talking. He still haven't heard how Sirius servived the vail, but he was sure he would. His ears perked up as he heard Sirius walk in and whisper "Remus?"

Sirius looked at Remus sitting there, "Hey what's wrong Remus?"

Remus looked up with tears in his eyes, "Petrunia. What happened to her Siri. I know I broke her heart when I left her at the alter, but I had to. The war was getting worse. We just lost Lila. I didn't want to lose Tunia. She is my mate. My werewolf mate. Then she went and married that horrid muggle. It's like she just forgot our love. Tonight she looked at me, and she said nothing. I kept my promise! I stayed away she didn't even care her godson and nephew tried to kill himself. GODDAMNIT I still love her Sirius! She gave up her magic, she is a goddamn pureblood and never told a soul. Yes, I know everyone told Harry Lily was a muggleborn to protect her and him. Noone is suppose to know who they are related to. I know Tunia went to Dumstrung. I just miss her so much. I want to go back and marry her again." by the time Remus finshed he was crying.

Harry laid there listening to whole thing. He was shocked he couldn't believe he was a pureblood. He rolled over and looked at Remus, "Who were we related to?"

Remus looked shocked at Harry asked. "Um. I am not suppose to say who. It's a secret Harry. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that everyone LIED to me. Enough to know YOU left my aunt at the alter. ENOUGH to know my aunt is a WITCH and MY GODMOTHER!. I always wondered why I only had Sirius as a godfather. WHY didn't you guys tell me. It's obivious I didn't know."

Sirius looked shocked at hearing Harry yell at Remus. It's usually Harry got mad at someone he yelled at Sirius until he was calm and here he was yelling at Remus. He was hurting and his green eyes looked icy as he confronted Remus on all this.

Harry was breathing heavy in anger. He was wondering what else was hidden from him, thinking whats next will his uncle turn out to be Voldemort or something. His eyes closes waiting for a responce. "Harry I can explain. Listen to me ok cub? Harry when I was to marry Tunia the war was going on. Sirius already lost his fiance Lila. Lilly was attacked and almost lost you and her life. I couldn't marry Tunia and bring her into this war. She was hiding out in muggle London. It hurts to know I betrayed her and broke her heart. It hurts that on her wedding day I told her she didn't have the balls to marry Vernon. I brought this all on myself. Don't hate your Aunt Harry. She did love you. I don't know what happened to the woman I loved, but she isn't the woman she is now. This Patrunia is bitter and cold. She is heartless and doesn't give a shit about anything. She hasn't talked to her grandfather and grandmother nor her mother and father in years. Yes, Harry you have other family, but it wasn't safe to live with them. They live in the wizarding world where it would be easy to find you. It's harder to find you when you are with your Aunt and Uncle."

~Private Drive ~

Patruina sat infront of the fireplace debating on rather or not flooing her grandfather. Seeing Remus tonight set a whole lot of things in motion. She seen the man she loved and always loved. She knew she had to get out. She had to get ahold of her grandfather and father. She sat there debating which one to contact. She throws some floo in the fire.

She yells out her fathers name. "Father you have to help me. I wronged Harry, I wronged myself. I want out of here. I want to be with Remus. I want to be with my family. I know I said I would never forgive any of you, but please father, PLEASE help me. I miss you guys. I miss my family." She started sobbing.

Her father said, "Shh my child. I will help you out. I will figure something out. Are you sure you want to leave the muggle world?"

Patruina nodded, "Yes I want out I want to come home."

~Flashback ~

She watched as Remus ran upstairs to help Harry. Her heart hurt when she seen her nephew, but Vernon would not let her help him. He forbid it. She knew going against him could get herself and Harry killed. So she played her part. She pretended not to care. It was easy to do this because she did it for so many years. Vernon did not know she was a witch. Though he beat her into shape long before Harry was old enough to realize what was going on. She stood there and walked off letting herself cry while her back was turned. She knew that if Vernon new what she did to save Harry he would kill her. She let the wards drop altering the Order of The Phoenix to the problem.

~End Flashback~

"Just get me out Father he beats me. Dudly isn't even my son. He is the son of affair Vernon had. I raised those him because Vernon wanted kids, and I couldn't give him any. We both know that when a werewolf mates there female mate can't carry children with another. Please daddy help me." She watched as the floo turned back to flame knowing help was on the way.

~Back at Hogwarts~

Dumbledore stood up after talking to his daughter Patruina. He turned to fawks and told him, "Take this to my wife. I have to save my daughter for my grandson Harry. After that take this letter to Nicolas Flamel He needs to know is great-grandson attempted suicide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first of all, This Ron is not like canon Ron. I hate how J.K Rowling writes Ron. Basically he shows no emotion what so ever with what Harry is going though. So yes, this Ron is different deal with it. Also to those who have an older brother/sister tell me you never ran to them when scared/hurt/sad.**

**Date with Destiny: Chapter 3 Weaslys Weaslys and more Weaslys.**

Ron sat infront of the fire, in the common room. He was waiting for morning to see Harry, but like his family he couldn't sleep. All he kept seeing when he closed his eyes, was Harry laying there white as a ghost and barely breathing. Some people would think he showed no emotion towards Harry, but that would be a mistake. Harry and him would sit in there dorm room, when it was empty and talk. They would cry, laugh and hug. They both agreed not to let anyone else see it. They figured that it was no one's buissness how close they were. They both knew people would think they are lovers that is why Semus, Dean and Neville swore never to tell anything they see or hear. See on a bad night Harry would crawl into bed next to Ron. No, they were not lovers just brothers. Ron was Harry's confondon so to speak. They both knew eachothers secreats. Ron's biggest secreat was that he was also afraid of thunderstorms. He to this day would crawl in bed with one of his brothers. At school it was Harry, at the burrow usually it was Fred. Ron like most of his brothers kept how close they all were hidden. Ron was closest to Fred sat down next to Ron and put an arm around him.

Fred looked at his brothers and sisters then at his parents, "Ok since we aren't getting any sleep lets tell good stories of Harry."

Ron looked up and smiled, "I got one. You all know I am scared of thunderstorms. Anyways in first year we had a horrid one. Harry woke up hearing me jump and scream every time the thunder sounded. Anyways he looked at me and asked, "What's wrong Ron?" well I told him, he then asked what I usually did durning thunderstorms. I told him I climbed in bed with my parents or Fred. From that day on while here at Hogwarts me and Harry wind up in bed together. Either from storms or Voldemort dreams. He never made fun of me. He never told a soul...and he treatened Semus when he said he would. Harry overheard Semus tell Dean that "Ron is a pussy he sleeps with Harry because of storms." Harry had his wand pointed at Semus so quickly, and threatened him."

Everyone was smiling at that. Harry would do something just like that for Ron, for Ginny and for themselves. The twins nodded at eachother giving permission to tell there story.

"Harry caught us one day, doing something completely stupid. See we heard about bungee jumping and we ordered one of those ropes. Well we were about to jump out the window when Harry walked in. We told him what we were doing, and he said he wanted to go first. So we let him, see he made us swear not to tell anyone, but Harry has a phoenix. It usually is with Professor Dumbledore, so noone knows. That phoenix that helped him in the chamber wasn't fawks. Anyways, back to the story. He jumped out the window, well Professor McGonagall caught him. He was in detention for three months, and never told a soul we were part of it."

Mrs. Weasly looked at the twins, "YOU BOYS WERE THE REASON SWEET HARRY HAD A HOWLER FROM ME?" The twins nodded and Mrs. Weasly did something they all thought was odd she laughed.

Charlie looked up, "All I got to say is Dragon, Harry, First task. Harry yelled at my boss for yelling at me. See my boss yelled at me for the Horntail getting lose. Well Harry heard it, and one thing his temper rivals our families, he got into my boss' face and yelled "It wasn't Charlies fault it was YOURS. YOU should have double checked the dragon. You should have had MORE dragon keepers out there insted of Charlie." Man my boss was livid it wasn't even funny. He just got told off by the boy-who-lived. Needless to say he got fired the next day. I swear Harry had apart of that." Charlie had tears in his eyes from the thought of that little boy.

Bill looked up realizing that it was his turn. "My favorite story about Harry was the time, he came into Gringotts. He was in his fourth year. Anyways he didn't like the Potters account manager. Well he yelled infront of the crowd that his account manager was stealing from him. Which was true, the guy stole over a million gillions for all the Potter accounts. He walked right up to Raghook the bank manager and said, in a clear voice. "First I want Griphook helping my new account manager. HE will be the only one inside MY vaults unless it's a Potter or my account manager." Well Raghook just nodded. It's normal to have one goblin and one human account manager. Anyways, Raghook asked who the account manager was and Harry smirked and said Clearly, "Well I decied to have a curse braker to be my account manager. At this time all Curse brakers stopped and looked and then he "Bill Weasly" It was funny seeing everyones face. He got me a promotion and everything." Bill smiled at the memory. That is how he knew Harry paid the bill for the Burrow. He was the one that proccessed it.

stood up and said, "I got one about Harry. When the Ministry found out You-who-must-be-hyphanated was really back and that the-boy-who-lived-to-be-annoyed-by-so-many-names was telling the truth a Journalist asked who HE thought should be minister, Harry said "Either Madam Bones, Kingsly Shackelbolt or Aurther Weasly. All three would be good in office." Needless to say Minister Bones got the job, she promoted me telling me, "If Harry Potter thinks you would be good as minister then you need to be hire up so if something happens to me you get a chance" That is how I became head of the Muggle and Witch and Wizard relations office."

Mrs. Weasly looked up and stated, " Harry found out I was running out of fabric to knit all out clothes, he bought me some silk fabric, and told me if I didn't use that he would fill the house with dragon hide and make it keep filling until I used some. That boy has to big of a heart. He saved our Ginny and our house without another thought."

Ginny stood up and decied to tell her story, "Harry is a good man. See I lied to all of you. The reason Micheal Connor and me broke up, is because he hit me. See Harry was walking down the hallway when he heard me yelling at Micheal. Well he walked into the classroom just as Micheal slapped me. I never seen someone grab there wand nor jump over so many desks that quickly."

~Flashback~

Ginny yelled, "What DO YOU MEAN HARRY CHEATED AT THE GAME HE DID NO SUCH THING YOU ASSHOLE!" Ginny saw the rage in Micheals eyes then seen him draw back his hand and felt the smack hit her in the face. She put a hand to her cheek when she seen Harry jump over three desks. She all of a sudden felt like she was being pushed back, and before it dawned on her she was just pushed behind Harry.

She could feel Harry was tense. She watched as Harry pressed his wand to Micheals temple, she heard Harry hiss very low and dangerlously,"Remember back in second year?" when Micheal nodded. "I killed a basilic and duled Tom Riddle aka Voldemort for hurting a hair on Ginny Weaslys head. If I ever see you look at Ginny, if I ever see you touch Ginny, you better hope that you can run and hide faster then I can get Ron. Ron and me will both crush you to dust. Do you hear me, we will kill you. .. She is my sister, got it. Touch her and die. Now go you worthless peice of shit."

Micheal Connor ran out of the room before Harry turned around to look at me. "That is going to hurt, but it won't bruise. Are you okay Ginny?" Ginny looked up at him crying. Harry seeing the tears and pulled him close to his chest.

~End Flashback~

That is why Harry goes along with Ron when they threaten my boyfriends, and honestly. I think most of them are more scared of Harry then Ron." She smiled, she knew she was very well protected. She knew that since the chamber of secreats. Then when Lucius Malfoy put the Curiousis(sp) curse on her at the ministry. He was lucky he dodged the reducto from Harry or Harry would have killed him.

George stood up, "I have a story and an announcement, all in one. See I made a mistake a month ago. Angie and me were dating, and we well we had sex. Anyways she's pregnant. I was so scared we didn't have the money to raise a baby. Then Harry stepped in. See we were in Hogsmade looking to open another shop when I ran into Harry. I told him about Angie being pregnant, he looked at me seriously, then said, "Geroge I am your finacal backer, I will be giving you a 40,000 dollar loan. Open the shop with it, and until you and Angie can get on your feet buy the baby things. Buy a house too. Take care of yourself and that baby. Hm how can you repay me, is 1/3rd of your prophets to be donated to the "Moony Wearwolf Fund" so that wearwolves can afford to buy wolfsbane potion." George smiled knowing Harry did a big thing for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I got this idea from Harry Potter and the Dark Lords Prisoners. So I figured why not add alittle more drama into the mix of Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4 : More secrets come out**

Harry sat there staring at Remus, then his eyes flicked towards Sirius, "Is there anymore secreats you are keeping from me?" Remus looked at his shoes the glanced at Sirius, they seemed to be talking with there eyes.

"Fine, since Remus won't tell you. You have another godmother besides your Aunt Patrunia. Lily wanted two godfathers and two gomothers incase something happened to them. So who was a better choice as your godmother then my dear beloved fiance. I was with her since sixth year. The cold hearted bitch well she is that now. Her name is Angel Monrow. She was a Slytherin. Anyways, yes she is still alive. The only reason she didn't fight Tunia for cusdey is she hates you. She thinks it's your fault I did 12 years in prison. She thinks it's your fault your mum died. See I will forgive Tunia I hope you will to, because she did take you in. In her own way she loves you, BUT that bitch I will never forgive." Sirius said with a look of anger in his face.

"Have you seen her since you've been out Siri? Why does she hate me, WHAT did I do to her. How could you be engaged to a woman like that?" Harry rushed his questions out so quickly.

"Slow down pup. Yes, I seen her three weeks ago. She was at headquaters. She and me had quiet an arguement. She wanted me to run off with her and abandon you. I refused and she blames you again. You will see her today when we move to headquarters. Good news though, Dumbledore said your Aunt is joining us. Which should be fun, if I remember Tunia she will hurt Angel the minute she see's her."

Harry sat there processing everything,"Who is my second godfather, please tell me this one doesn't hate me too." Harry looked at Sirius pleading with his eyes.

"I could never hate you cub." Remus smiled at the shocked look in Harry's face, "I knew Tunia would take care of you, or I hoped so I didn't fight for cusdey. If I knew the slime she married was that bad, I would have taken you in a minute cub." Harry nodded understanding. He laid his head down for a moment, when the hostipal wing busted open.

"You will tell him soon father, but now I am going to see him." Patruina said as she walked off towards the hostipal wing. She stopped when she heard Sirius yelling about Angel. God she hated that woman. The moment her father told her what Angel said about Harry she wished she still had her wand. She opened the room, when she heard them calm down. She looked into Remus eyes first, and her cold hearted bitch persona crashed right there. She didn't realize how she got next to Harry's bed, but she was crying. "Please Em. Please forgive me for hurting you. For not protecting you from Veron. For not calling Remy when he demanded I lock you in a cubord. For not protecting you and hiding the love I have for you. Please Emeraled Please forgive me. I love you more then you will know."

Harry's head turned and looked at his Aunt Patruina. Looking for something that says shes lying. Something that said she didn't mean what she was saying, but he found none. With his hand he reached out and took hers in his. "I do Aunt Patruina I forgive you. Just don't let me down ok?" Patruina couldn't help, but smile at the comment she would never hurt her Emmy again. She would never break his heart or let him down that is one promise she will keep.

Dumbledore opened the door, "I have a portkey that will take you to Headquarters all of you together, grab hold." He waited as everyone grabbed ahold of the sock and then felt the familure tug behind there navels. Harry landed first. "I will never like portkeys." He looked up and seen a woman with long black hair and blue eyes staring at him. He shifted uncomfertable under her graze he just knew this must be Angel.

Angel racked her eyes over him, then said something she wanted to say to him for fourteen years. "I hate you Potter. You killed my BESTFRIENDS. YOU TURNED ONE A TRAITOR. YOU STOLE MY FIANCE FROM ME. HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT INTO HIS HOUSE. THIS HOUSE SHOULD BE MINE. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT." She didn't expect what happened next. She was shocked to see her laid out on the ground and a enraged Paturina standing over her. "MY father uses this house as headquarters, so you should be happy I am not throwing you out, BUT if you ever insult my sister or nephew like that you will die. I will kill you understand. If I don't Moony will turn you. He IS your godson for godsakes."

Angel stood up her face red with anger, "What would all you know. NONE of you loved James and Lily. Don't you see that James and Lils both would hate him for getting them killed? Don't you see he is to be blamed for Peter's betrayal. It is his fault that Sirius went to the Department of Mistery last year. HIS fault Siri spent 12 years in prison. YOU ALL HAVE BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES! They would hate you all for sticking with this murder!'

Harry jumped over the kitchen tabel and got into Angel's face. His power was seeping though his pours, and you could see a white aura around him. Harry narrowed his eyes, and he hissed "Say what you want about me, I don't care. Don't you ever and I mean ever let me hear you say my parents would hate my family. Don't you ever let me catch you claim my mum and dad would turn there backs on me. THEY wouldn't. They loved these people behind me. You are just cold hearted bitch. You are pissed off that my godfather sided with me. He didn't want you anymore. Know why because he LOVES me more. Get over it, before I show you exactly why Voldemort is scared of me. Do you understand, you worthless peice of shit. You are one step lower then Peter, atleast he never claimed my parents didn't love any of us like you did. As a matter of fact your lucky. If my parents had a way to talk to us, they would hate you. Understand? Good get out of my sight."

Angel sat there looking scared. She has never seen as much power as she is seeing now. When he finshed talking she stood up and ran out of the room. She knew noone would see it her way. She was right she always was right. Harry was evil she knew that the moment he was born. He took everyones attention, but hers. Siri always paid more attention to him then her. He would get up in the middle of the night to spend time with Harry. Lily and James always had Harry with them. He was the problem and she knew what to do about him. All she had to do was tell Voldemort where Harry was. Oh, yes she would get him killed, then she would get her life back. That horriable brat will die and she will be happy. They soon will realize she was right after his death. Everyone will hail her for getting rid of that evil. Oh yes, she thought pacing her room.


	5. Over my head

**Ok I heard this song today and it made me think of Harry so yeah.**

**Chapter Five : Over my head**

Harry sat down at the tabel staring at the paper. He was debating on how to write his extended family. He wanted to write them and tell him about the prophacy(sp). They needed to know. He took his ipod out of his pocket and put the headphones in his ears. The song started playing and he understood it instantly. He litterly felt like he was in over his head.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
_ _That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
_

_**Dear Weasly Family, **_

_**I have been keeping something from all of you. I have yet to confess this to anyone. I am ready to tell you all. This will be a shock for all of you I think. I hope you all decied to stick by me still after I tell you. Yes, I am stalling on telling you. See it comes down to Voldemort or Me.**_

_But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_**See I will have to become a killer. I am over my head here. You all are the Mother, the Father, and the brothers and sister I will never have.**_ _**I love all of you as much as I love Moony and Padfoot. I am not asking any of you to be there when the fight starts. I won't ask you to stick around me. It will put you all in the line of fire.**_

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_  
_**I would love for all of you to be there. I will need love, friendship and most of all faith to win. Your family has been great. You have all been there no matter what. I hope that stays the same. I won't tell you exactly what it says until we are in Headquarters. It isn't safe to put in mail, incase Volde gets this. Our spy says he is trying to intercept our mail, but is failing.**_

_Let's rearrange_  
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_**I wish I never met your family. Not because you did anything, but because I don't want to put you in danger. I don't want you guys to hurt. You mean more to me then anything except Paddy and Moony. I wish I could be there when you read this.**_

_**My Love My family,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry sat there listening to the rest of the song nodding his head. It explained how he felt to a tee.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your ...

He closed his eyes listening to the lyrics them floating into his head. He started to think about how he felt about this song.

_And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

He knew he had another letter to write. He bit his bottom lip debating on writing Hermionie. He knew she would fight him about pushing her away using her muggleborn backround against him

_**Dear Hermi,**_

_**Yes, I know DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyways I am writing to tell you something. I have to kill Volde. It has to be me. No one else can do it. There will be a fight. I will either die or win. I want you there. I won't push you away if you decied to stay. I am giving you the choice there. Leave our friendship and hopefully stay safe or fight by my side. I won't force you into either situation. I know I won't win any fight if you chose to stick around. So I figure why bother. Yes, Hermi I know your crying. Please don't cry. I have accepted my fate if I die. I die knowing I am loved and hopefully took old snake face with me. I am going to write up a will, give it to Siri. If Siri and I die, it will be hidden behind the headmasters painting in Ronnie and my room. Please get it out and read it to my friends. It includes some letters pass them out. I love you sis.**_

_**Love your friend, **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

Harry notices Sirius, standing against the doorframe when he finshed his letter to Hermi. He smiles at his godfather. "Here come listen to this song it makes me think of you,Moony, dad and the rat."

Sirius walked over and put the head phones in his ears knew it must have been somewhat of a good song to make Harry smile like that.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
_Sirius eyes, started to water thinking of the song he was listening to. He heard it before and knows it does kinda does remind him of his school days.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

He closed his eyes, thinking back to Wormtail. The night he found James' dead body. Tears started pouring out of his eyes.

_~Flashback~_

_Sirius just landed in the grass outside Godric Hollow. He closed his eyes, looking at the house that was destroyed. Oh Wormtail what did you do. He kept thinking as he walked towards the house. He stepped though the door looking around. He closed his eyes when he seen James' body laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to it and sat next to it. Feeling for a pulse though he knew he wouldn't find one he couldn't help,but wish he would._

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And I pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_

_Sirius opens his eyes, when he hears a sound of crying. Harry his mind shouts as he runs up the steps. Taking them three at a time. Harry was all he could think of. When he reached the nursery he seen it a mess. He looked in and seen Lilly's body right infront of the crib. There in the crib sat Harry looking at Sirius. _

_"Pafoo Mummy Mummy. I wan' Mummy." Harry said crying out for his mummy. Sirius rushed over and picked up Harry, "I know kiddo, but mummy can't come back. I know baby." He said holding Harry while looking at Lily. He couldn't help, but start crying._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Sirius opened his eyes, when he heard Hagard downstairs. He walked out of the nursery and down the steps. He noticed Hagard was standing next to James body. "Hey Hagard." Sirius said, his voice breaking._

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
You will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Hagard, looked up seeing Sirius holding Harry closely. "I've come to take the lad to Dumbledore Sirius." Sirius just held Harry closer. "I can't leave the lad Hagard."_

_"Comeon Sirius this is Dumbledore. He will take care of his grandchild. You know that. He will protect him." Sirius looked at Hagard. Knowing he was right, and he could go after Wormtail better if he didn't have Harry. He handed Harry to Hagard. He then handed the keys to his motorcycle over to Hagard. "Take this with him. He loves to fly."_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And would I have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

How to save a life  
How to save a life  
~End Flashback~

"Yeah, Harry I can see why this song reminds you of us." Sirius said his voice breaking as he spoke. He didn't expect what came next. Harry was hugging him. "Siri, I don't blame you. I would never blame you, neither would Mum or Dad. Don't dwell on the past." Harry said.

Sirius couldn't help, but smile. His godson loved him more then anything he knew that. Harry was always Sirius' baby boy. Even when James was alive. They all adopted Harry as there own.

Sirius looked up and smiled at 'Tunia and Moony."He's right you know Siri. James nor Lils would hear anything about being sorry." Patruina said with a smile.

Sirius and Moony both smiled. There family was back except for James and Lilly. They would make it though this though.

**Both songs are from the Fray. Over my head and How to save a life. Both songs make me think of Harry Potter. So I had to put both songs in my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't condone teenager smoking, but hey I smoke and I believe everyone has the right to chose what they do in there life.**

**Chapter 6 : The much needed talk**

Patruina sat across from Harry at the kitchen tabel. "Harry we need to talk." Patruina stated. She knew she needed to have this talk with him. She had to explain why she was cold towards him. She had to tell him the story, then hopefully she will be forgiven. Harry just nodded for her to continue.

"I know I haven't always been nice. I have been cold towards you. It started when Remus left me at the alter. I wanted nothing to do with our world after that. I was broken and hurt. I moved to Surrey, and lived in a flat. That is where I met Vernon. I loved him, not as much as I love Remus. Vernon and I married, but before our wedding he had an affair. The mother of Dudly died at birth. I took Dudly in and loved him as my own. When Vernon found out that I was a witch. He started hitting me. Then you came, he told me he would kill both of us. He told me that he would raise you like he wanted. "Beat the magic out of him" So you would be normal. I had no choice, but to let him. I couldn't leave and he would have killed us if I tried. So I let it go. Until that night you tried to take your life. That night I decied I needed help. I called your grandfather and he got me out of there. Harry I am so sorry that I hurt you. I love you so much. Please baby please forgive me." Patruina was crying so hard into her hands. She loved Harry no doubt about it.

Harry looked deep into his Aunt's eyes, "I forgive you, but we need to get Dudly out of that house. Aunt Patrunia Dudly is a squib. He saw DEMENTORS. We need to protect him. That is all I care about. Uncle Vernon can burn in hell." Harry's green eyes where lit up with anger. Anger at his uncle for threating his aunt. Anger at his Aunt for letting it happen. Harry's head turned away from his Aunts when he saw Angel enter the room. He looked at Angel and his eyes about popped out of his head when he saw her sit down in Sirius' lap.

Angel ran her fingers though Sirius' hair. She knew that when she use to do this she could get him to agree with her. So she prayed it worked, and she could get that horrid boy out of this house. Then the four of them could go back to the way it was. Patrunia and Remus, Sirius and her. Then maybe Siri will forgive Peter. Even though they lost Lily and James, it could be normal again though so yes, this had to happen. For her plan to work she needed Harry in the room anyways, "Siri, you got to see reason, you have to realize that this boy is at fault. It's all his fault that everything is messed up." She said batting her eyelashes at him. If she bothered really looking she would see Remus and Patruina rolling there eyes. Sirius' eyes lit up with anger at which she thought was directed at Harry. She didn't expect what happened next.

Sirius was in shock when Angel sat in his lap, but when she said that about Harry he became pissed off. This was his godson she was insulting. Did she not have a heart at all. Everyone knew that he loved Harry more then anything. Did she honestly think he would chose some woman over his biproxy son? The only son he would ever have due to a deatheatter attack. Sirius picked her up and dropped her on the floor.

Sirius was about to say something to her, when Harry held up his hand. "Listen woman, You hate me I got that. You think I turned Peter into a death eatter. I got that. You think I am to fault for Mum and Dad's murder, got that. Now listen to me. I must have been as powerful as Merlin to cast the Impero curse at 15 months old. I mean comeon did I have my Mum, and Dad under impero and ORDER them to stand in the way between Me and Voldie. Did I order Peter to betray my family? HELL did I order Crouch to place Sirius in Azkaban without a TRIAL! You ungrateful witch! My godfather screw that MY FATHERS, LET you stay in this house! DO you really think that if SIRIUS turned stupid and believed you, that Remus would follow? Do you really believe that Peter would say "Screw Voldemort, HARRY is out of Sirius life let go back to being friends?" Peter's betrayal had NOTHING to do with me! Don't believe me, here is a letter he wrote me. LET ME READ IT OUT LOUD for you!

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am writing this letter, because someone told me you blamed yourself for your parents death and my betrayal. Don't expect me to change sides or have a change of heart. I just want you to know though it had nothing to do with you. I turned to Voldemort when it looked like he was winning. Not because you were born. Not because Sirius was engaged. Not because of any other reason, besides he's going to win. Yes, say I am an idiot because I am. I don't even have a reason why I am writing you. I heard about Sirius' death, for that I am sorry. I am thinking about alot of things right now, and when I figure out what I want to do with my thoughts you will be the frist to know. I am probably writing this letter because you saved my LIFE. **_

_**Peter**_

See happy? It wasn't anything to do with me! It has everything to do with Voldemort! No, I know what your problem is. You want everyone to agree with you. So, no one thinks your a cold hearted bitch! You are lower then Snape in my books. Atleast Snape doesn't try to get everyone to agree with him! You know what, get out of my FATHERS house. I hereby kick you out of this house understand?"

With that said, Harry stormed out the back door. He walked behind the shed where he was hidden. He knew no one could see him from the window. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He just hoped no one came out to talk to him. He knew if he was caught he would be in trouble. Expeically if it was Siri, cause Harry made him quit in fourth year.

-Back Inside-

Sirius looked up, his eyes shinning. "Well I guess I better go check on him." Sirius stood up and walked out the back door. He stopped for a second smelling smoke. He knew that smell and that smell better not be because of what he thinks it is. He walked towards the back of the shed and looked around the corner. Right there was Harry smoking a cig. He couldn't believe his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Sirius yelled.

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head and all he could say was "Uh-Oh" before he was yanked back towards the house. He didn't even get to throw the cig out before he was pushed inside. He knew he was in trouble when everyone looked at him then at the cig in his hand. He could feel anger rolling off Sirius. He slowly turned towards his godfather, "Hi Sirius remember me? Your favorite godson? You love me remember, don't want to kill me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Ok, FIRST because I got 3 PM's because of Harry smoking...It won't be major part of the story. It will be mentioned every once in a while but that's it. **

**Second Yes, I know I haven't had Sev in it much, but I won't have it "Your my soul mate I love you kiss kiss kiss" right away. I've seen some Smut that takes a build up and I love those stories, so yes this story will need a build up.**

**Thrid : No I don't know if Angel is a DE. I am not sure if I will make her one or not. Right now she just hates Harry. **

**Now, since I care about the readers, I'll give you a choice. This story will have some Peter Pettigrew in it, so hear are your choices. 1) He decieds to spy for dumbles, (siri's name has already been cleared.) 2) He saves Siri and/or Remmy's life and helps harry durning the final battle. 3) he turns himself in. No, I won't have PP stay evil ect. I always hated how PP never really told the full story of why he turned. I also hated how he never tried to make up for his deeds. Yes, I'll admit it...I love Peter somewhat and if anyone knows please tell me, why the life debt didn't come into play in year 4.I also have another story running though my head I am going to write my rough draft then post it so yeah...i am nuts**

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head and all he could say was "Uh-Oh" before he was yanked back towards the house. He didn't even get to throw the cig out before he was pushed inside. He knew he was in trouble when everyone looked at him then at the cig in his hand. He could feel anger rolling off Sirius. He slowly turned towards his godfather, "Hi Sirius remember me? Your favorite godson? You love me remember, don't want to kill me?"

**Chapter 7 : The arguemeant.**

"What do YOU think you are doing smoking? You are 16 YEARS old. How could you be so stupid, smoking could kill you!" Sirius yelled, his face red with anger.

"Uh Siri sorry to point this out, but YOU smoke! Plus I could die anyways!," Harry said pointing to himself, "NUMBER ONE on the must die list with Voldie remember?" Harry's eyes flashing a deep green with anger. Anger of being told what to do. He hated that. Sirus and him were staring at eachother, and no one else in the room mattered. Sirius raised his eyebrow at Harry's tone. Which caused Harry to put the cigarette to his lips and take a drag then blow it in Sirius' face. He heard Remus mumble "oh shit" knowing what would come.

"How DARE you show me so little respect you KID! I am YOUR boss and you will respect me understand!" Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, YOU are my boss, where were you when I grew up oh yeah in PRISON! Just because YOU are older doesn't make YOU my boss." Harry said coldly. Harry eyes widen when he realized what he just said to Sirius, as he watched Sirius' eyes start to fill with tears. He knew he crossed the line and hurt his godfather deeply. What he didn't expect was a hand reaching out and slaping him. When he looked up he saw his Aunt standing there.

"DO NOT EVER LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR GODFATHER AGAIN. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME I DESERVE IT, BUT SIRIUS DOESN'T GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO UNDERSTAND!" Harry just nodded and walked out of the room.

Harry walked into the room and flapped back into his bed letting the tears fall down his cheeks. Wondering how he could have been so cold to Sirius. He didn't mean those words he shouted and now Sirius hated him. He just hurt his father in every way that counted. He heard someone knock on his door and looked up to see the eyes of Angel on him.

"I heard what you said, you little bastard. Though I have to thank-you. You just made it easy to get Sirius to hate you." She smirked and walked out of the room. She knew Sirius wouldn't hate him, but she figured if Harry believed it then maybe she would get her Siri back. The one that loved her, and believed in everything she saw.

What Angel didn't realize was that Tonks heard her talking to Harry. She knew what that woman was doing. She knew that this woman was using Harry's hurt. As she was about to knock she heard Harry crying. Decieding not to go in she walked down the hall and tapped Sirius on the shoulder leaning down whispering is his ear, "Harry is upstairs crying because that woman. She made him think you are going to hate him go talk to him"

Sirius just nodded and walked up the stairs to Harry's room, "Harry, I'm comming in and we will talk."

Harry barried his head in his pillow hoping Sirius wouldn't see him crying.


	8. Power of Love

**Chapter 8 : Comfort and the power of brothers**

Sirius walked into the room and started rubbing Harry's back in a comforting motion. "You know when you were a baby, if Lily and James weren't around you always wanted me. No one believed me when I use to say you loved me the most. Look at his." Harry pulled his head out of the pillow and looked at the picture Sirius was showing him. He was laying ontop of a younger Sirius as a baby. Asleep on a couch every once in awhile Sirius' hand would move to rub his back. "You hated Angel and Peter for some reason no one knew. You were either with Lil or Prongs or me. I took you flying all the time, but in this picture was great. My happiest moment, the one I use to produce the patronis charm. See you had the flu and your mother and father were out. Anyways the babysitter couldn't calm you down and she called me with floo. Of course I came right over, it took me ten minutes after I got there for you to calm and go to sleep. You wouldn't let me lay you down so I fell asleep on the couch with you on my chest. You mum took this picture. Harry no matter what we say in arguemeants, no matter what happens. I will always love you. You are my son in every way that counts and has always been. I do love you pup." Harry looked at Sirius and hugged him tightly. "I am sorry what I said I didn't mean it." Sirius just nodded. "Ok, pup Im going to go get Ron and send him in. He has wanted to talk to you all night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked into the room and sat next to Harry looking at him, "I've been thinking about the power he knows not, what if that power is the love of brothers." Harry looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll explain. You know how Voldie never had a brother type figure. His Mum died at birth like yours, so neither of you knew love of a parent, but you know love of brothers and sisters." Harry nodded for him to continue. "Okay, Like the time Fred and George took the hook for you when you got caught smoking. McGonagall was about to suspend you when Fred said someone left the pack there and it wasn't you. Remember?" Harry nodded again. "Or the time Bill spanked your bottom for acting up at school, or the time Charlie grounded you from flying cause you stayed out all night at school for flying all day and night worring Mum and Dad? Or the howler you got from Percy for breaking into Snape's Potion Cupbord?" Harry just nodded again. "Or the fact if you were ever hurt by anyone, besides Voldie, Which btw he has seven redheads wanting to kill him, they would hurt too. You are our youngest brother. They all protect you. Like the first task, Char had to be held back from killing the dragon. Or the second task when you would miss me the most, but I cried while waiting for you to come out of the water. Then there was the third task, I've only seen the twins cry that hard once, and that was when you when into the Chamber of Secreats. They flipped when someone said he's dead and thought it was you. It's the power of family's love that he doesn't know. You have the love of Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy,Fred, Geroge, Me and Ginny. Not to mention the love from Mionie, Siri, and Remy. We are all your family and he never knew that. So durning the final battle think of all your family and you should be able to kill him. Expeically since you will have all seven of us standing behind you keeping Death Eaters off your ass." Harry couldn't help, but smile at that. It made sense.

"You are right, my brothers have never let me down before. I still remember waking up in the hostipal wing after the Stone incident to see five Weaslys at my bedside. Looked like you guys didn't sleep a wink. It is the love of family that is the power. We figured it out." Harry said jumping up and draging Ron with him downstairs. "We got the power! Ron figured it out!" Everyone in the orders head shot up. "Dumbledore, you were right it is the power of love, but not my abilty to love it's the power of love for a family!" Dumbledore's head shot up and raised an eyebrow in a manner like huh. "I use happy memories to produce my strong sheilds. Memories of my family by my side. They are my will to survive because I would rather die then have them suffer. That's how my patronis runs. I think of Bill,Charlie,Percy, Fred, Geroge, Ron and Ginny. I also think of Sirius,Remmy, and as my parents. That makes me so powerful. It's the power of love for all these people. The power knowing that everyone of them would put themselves infront of an AK just like I would for them. That is how I will kill him." Harry started pacing back and fourth quiet a few times. "He knows the power of a soulmate because he has one. He doesn't have a family though. He has servents. He has pawns, but he doesn't have family. We need training. All my family besides the ones who know how to fight. They will be at the battle I know they will be. They will be keeping DE's off me while I take out there master. We need training in everything you can think of. We need to be in the order too. I know my Mum will be there so she needs to train too. I would lose another family member. I even figured out how to block the AK. Same way my Mum did it, but different." Everyones head shot up.

"Yes, my biological mother put her love for me by getting infront of the AK. What if we took pure love and used that to block it. Love is the most powerful emotion we have on our side. Yes, that will work. Sirius shoot an AK at me, but don't mean it" Harry raised his hands infront of him thinking about his love for his family. Sirius stood up and shot the curse at Harry, not meaning for him to die. When it hit a wall. "This is it WE can win. We are going to win." He said jumping up and down. Everyone looked at him like he was nuts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Important Information : **

**1) Harry is Second in command to Dumbels for the order. This took place at the end of fifth year when he found out he could only kill Voldie. No one knows this info yet.**

**2)When Dumbles foundout about DA he made Hermy, Ronnie, and Harry leaders of the junior order, basically training them like order memebers are trained before they can join as an difference is they don't have real missions..they have missions like patroling the school, setting up escape plans ect make sense?**

**3) Harry doesn't know Dumbles is his grandfather**

**4) The order was funded by Merlin, it has been passed down to people who have defeated dark lords, example Dumbledore leads it now cause he defeated ****Grindelwald, but before he took over Micheals(made up char) was in charage dumbles his second cause he had to kill Grindelwald make sense?**

**Chapter Nine : Don't piss off people with red tints in there hair**

Harry was sitting in a chair to the left of Dumbledore when the rest of the order stumbled in. They all shot looks at Harry, but didn't say anything. "Now, this is the first real meeting we have had since last year let me welcome Harold James Potter as my second in command. You will all listen to him, since I am the only one who can overrule him." Dumbledore said looking directly at Angel. Angel bit her tongue waiting to see what would happen. She knew that eventually durning the meeting she will question him about being able to fight Veritaserum. She sat there listening to Severus make a report when she decied time was to strike. "How do we know_**Potter**_ can fight off veritaserum. Can you prove it _Potter"_ she said with much hate and disgust. Harry just nodded and looked over at Severus, "How much do death eaters usually give someone for information?" Severus met his eyes, smirking inside...he knew Potter could fight it, that's what he did four times last year when Umbridge spiked his dinner food. "Oh, about four drops." Snape said, when Harry smirked "Do the honors and I will tell you how I do it." Snape nodded and walked around the tabel to Harry dropping four drops of veritaserum on Harry's toungue. His' eyes did not gloss over like normal people do, but most do realize this. If you can fight the Imperius Curse you can fight the truth serum.

"Okay, what is your full name?" Severus said

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry said with a smirk.

"When were you born?"

"March 1200 b.c."

"Who was your favorite professor last year"

"Oh such a wonderful woman, by the name of Umbridge"

Harry saying that made almost everyone crack up.

"What are your plans to do when you finsh Hogwarts."

"Well Duh, I am going to steal all the lemon drops in the world to lure Dumbledore to a secreat hiding place, then use polyjuice potion to become him. After that I will pass a law stating eatting lemon drops is against the law, let dumbledore out and make him pay for having Lemon drops. After that I will become minaster of magic and then possibly king of england. Oh and then I will bring Voldie down, with tickling charms and a hug" Harry smirked at his answer. The last bit made everyone hit the tabel laughing. Just the thought of Harry hugging Voldie

"One, last question to prove you are telling lies. What did you tell Ginny Weasly yeasturday." Harry closed his eyes laughing remembering what he really said.

"Oh, I told her that she needs to stop dying her hair" Everyone who was there laughed. What Harry really did was funny

~_Flashback~_

_Harry came downstairs before he was gathered into two hugs from Ginny and Hermy. He sighed and said, "Guys look I love you both really I do, but if you don't let go of me I will become a better seer then Trelawney. I can see it the headline now. "Boy-who-lived dead. Best friends hugged him to death. You-Know-Who supected to show up at furnal to show his last respects, and kill best friends for doing what he has failed to do for 15 years. Draco Malfoy, states he always knew Harry Potter would die because he was friends with the wrong sort!!" Everyone within hearing distent started laughing. _

_"Well isn't someone this morning being a smart-ass."stated Ginny._

_Which in reply she got a smirk, "Yeah, well I did learn from Padfoot._

_~End Flashback~_

"Proof enough for you ?" Severus smirked

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Well how do we know this is really Harry Potter." That caused everyone to groan.

"Okay, I got it Dumbledore, I destroyed your office last year, Sev I have been accused by you to breaking into your cupbord twice. Hermy Pollyjuice Potion. Ronald, fourth year really drunk kiss. There happy everyone good lets get back to the meeting and do something useful?"

Angel then stood up, "I protest him being your second in command. I want him out of the order he will just get us killed." That was the last straw for Moody, "Let me ask you something have you ever seen Potter duel?"

Angel shook her head no.

"Okay, I am known for being a great dualer not many people can best me. Do you know what MY first thought was last year when Potter whipped out his wand and had it trained on me? It was . Not because he is the boy who lived, but because he was a rep to be quick with spell work and is never one to back down. Do you know how many times Harry was bested in a duel? None. He will call snakes, he will freeze you, he was do anything. Do you know WHO bested Lucius Malfoy in second year? Harry did. When I fight death eaters I wish Harry had my back. Why because he would take down three of them before letting me be how good James Potter was with Sirius Black as a partner in a duel?" Angel nodded, "Those two are better then James and Sirius. Harry put up sheilds when they were fighting LeStrange and Malfoy.I have also seen how they move even not in a duel. Have you ever noticed when Black gets angry to upset Potter puts an arm on him. Have you ever came downstairs seeing them sleeping on the couch knowing that it was a Voldemort induced dream. I have watched his own soulmate smile about there relationship. They are so intuned with themselves that it's hard to tell the difference. Harry is basically the son of James,Remus,and Sirius all rolled into one. Oh and keep thinking Harry will turn evil. Go ahead. Scream it for all I care, because if Harry ever joined Voldie, then I would be admitting him to because he either had to watch his family die before taking the mark, or he lost his bloody mind."

Angel smirked, "That still doesn't mean he is trustworthy. He must have confundoed you with Siri and Remy." Everyones eyed Harry when he stood up knocking back a chair. "That is IT I have had enough of this shit. Do you think I would actually hurt a MAN who became one of my mentors?What about my fathers I have four of them! .Yourself. ..House. and this meeting, Just get out before I kill you understand? Good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten : Bouncing Ideas**

Harry walked downstairs the next morning and sat across from Sirius watching Remus make breakfast. "Hey, I never saw death eaters flying do they fly when fighting?" Asked Harry his eyebrows knitted together in thought when neither shook there heads. "Thats it, thats how we can take out massive amounts of people and live. Fred told me about these bombs they are making. It's a prank, where you throw it at some people and change there colors, what if we made thoughts instead of color changes massive stupifys." Remus sat down and closed his eyes, "That would work, but the group would need firebolts to out fly death eaters when they realize we attack from the air too." Harry smirked, "Ah, but you are talking to Harry Potter!" Remus raised an eyebrow, "See I already talked to the firebolt company, when I decided I wanted nineteen brooms, they are giving me a deal 100 gellons plus photos of me on the firebolt for them." Sirius spoke up, "How can photos of you help the firebolt company." At this Remus smacked him upside the head. "I am now the "chosen one" everyone loves me again or at least this year, So instead of people like Victor Krum on posters of the firebolt there "chosen one" will be on it. More people will want a broom I fly then one Krum would want. BTW why hasn't anyone tried to recruit from Drumstrung. I know you guys did from Beauxbaton. Krum told me he would never join Voldie so why not get people from the school that feels the same way? As a matter of fact call Albus here I need to talk to him."

Remus grabbed his necklace and spoke, "Dumbledore headquarters talk." knowing he would show up in a minute he sat waiting, letting what Harry said bounce around his head. He had a point, no one considered going to Drumstrung, because they teach dark arts. He had to smirk at Harry, be it to him to tell everyone off. He did that last night too when Angel said all Slytherin's were evil. Sirius and him, knew Harry was almost sorted into that house and they both knew why. He was cunning when it came to it. He also had ambition. Though he never told Angel that he should have been sorted into Slytherin. Everyone else besides her knew that. He was made up of all four houses. He had Gryffindore's courage, Hufflepuffs loyalty, and Ravenclaws brains. That is what made him so deadly. None of them had any doubt that if he became an Auror he would be the most feared. He would be ten times worse then Mad-eye. Severus once said in a meeting, that death eaters were scared of Harry. Hell Voldemort was scared of Harry. That is why he rarely sends someone to spy on Harry. He uses the students and Severus to spy on little Harry. He was told once by Lucius Malfoy who became a spy when Voldemort went after two babies. He told Remus that Bellatrix was scared when Harry's rage was turned on her that night. Lucius might have believed in blood purity, but he also believed in a fair fight. He didn't believe in hurting children who couldn't defend themselves. He never took part in the rape and abuse to children that death eaters took part in it, stating when Voldie asked, that he just couldn't do it. Voldemort for once accepted that. Though he was evil and cruel he never condoned forcing his death eaters into raping the children. That was there choice, but a lot of them enjoyed it and did Harry came around Voldemort never AK'ed a child himself. He let his death eaters handle that part. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Dumbledore arrived until he was poked in the ribs by Sirius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled at Albus, "Tea Albus?"

"No, Thank-you Harry, so what is going on that I was called to headquarters?" Albus asked his eyes twinkling like mad.

"I remember a conversation, I once had with Krum after Voldemort returned. He came looking for me and we sat down and talked. He proceeded in telling me that he would never join Voldemort. He figured I needed to know that. I told him I hoped he wouldn't, because I would hate to face him on a battle field. I have been thinking how about we recruit people from Drumstrung including Krum. They could be useful to the order, because as once told by Moody to fight the dark arts we have to know the dark arts. You know as well as I do, we all have learned the dark arts, but with people from Drumstrung we can learn more about the subject. Besides I could use Krum's help on another project I have which will wait until after I talk to him and the next meeting. So I am asking will I have your support in getting Krum to join and telling him to bring friends who feel the same?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry they can come to one meeting and see how it is if they join they will have to be tested with veritaserum like everyone else. Go ahead and send the invite to your friend, but be careful. We don't want Voldemort getting this access. I am looking forward to your idea though, I have a feeling it will knock the pants off us." Albus said smiling at his grandson. He couldn't believe sometimes how Harry turned out.

Harry smiled, "Well I got a letter to send. I will let you know how it goes. Good day Albus." Harry said then stood up and walked up to his bed room. He opened the door and walked into the room, smiling at Hedwig. He sat down at his desk thinking to himself, I really need an office for all this paper work. I will have to ask Dumbledore later.

_Dear Victor,_

_Hello, how are you doing? It has been along time old friend since I wrote. I remember back in fourth year what you said to me. I was wondering if I could come speak to you about that. You have told me about some wicked seeker moves I am interested in. I just hope I don't go pro I would hate to fight you for the snitch. Let me know if I can visit so we can talk about these moves I could use your help with._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry smiled, he knew Krum would get it. He knew Krum's uncle was killed by Voldemort. "Hedwig can you take this letter to Viktor Krum you know where he is." Hedwig gave a hoot, and Harry couldn't help, but thinking his owl was the smartest bird he knew. He tied to letter to Hedwig's leg and let him fly out of the house. He knew he would get a response in about 30 minutes, because Krum lived in Hogsmade. He moved there to be closer to 'Mionie when they were dating, and decied to still live there when they parted as friends. Harry sat there reading though some reports from Lucius. Though him and Lucius didn't always get along he respected the man. He couldn't help, but smirk remembering how Lucius broke the prophecy on purpose. He looked up when Hedwig returned, he took the letter from Hedwig and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes, I remember your fourth year and those promises I made. Yes, I will keep them come over a.s.a.p and we will talk about those moves._

_Your friend,_

_Viktor_

Harry stood up and walked downstairs, "Hey Siri I am going to Krum's I will be back in a ." With that he walked to the floo and yelled out, "Krum's House." and flooed into the living room.

"Good to see you old friend." Harry stated.

Viktor smiled, "Quidditch huh?" He smirked.

"Well, couldn't think of anything else to write to throw Voldie off. I don't think he would be interested in Quidditch moves. I would like to invite you to join the Order of Phoenix. You can also bring friends who feel the same." Harry stated.

"I'll join and I know some friends who will as well, is that all?" Viktor asked

"No, actually I need your help. I have a plan Death eaters never fly. I need someone to help me teach a bunch of people to fly like Seekers on firebolts. We will drop bombs on them then get the hell out of there. I won't be flying because I will be fighting Voldemort, but I can't help to think of you old friend. You are as talented as me in flying."

"Oh, I will help who knew Seekers can come in handy." Viktor stated.

"Okay, The next order meeting is in two hours I will see you there correct?" Harry asked. When Viktor nodded Harry handed him a piece of paper."Go ahead and floo there. I shall see you old friend." Harry took some floo powder before yelling out Grimmuald Place.

"Sirius I need an office here, I can speak to anyone in my bedroom!" Harry spoke looking directly into his god father's eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting at the table when the Order started showing up. He sat there with a file in front of him looking at it. He knew that they were all giving him looks. Usually he greets everyone who walks into the room. He also hates paperwork. So they figured he had an idea to take out more death eaters. Tonks walked up to Remus and gave him a kiss. Harry looked at Victor and smiled softly, before he locked eyes with Severus. Letting him see what he was thinking. Severus had to laugh at that comment. Since Harry asked, How long does he think they can get into this meeting without Angel arguing with him. Harry eyed Dumbledore, seeking permission to start the meeting with his idea. When Dumbledore gave a slight nod Harry stood up.

"First I would like to welcome Victor Krum to the Order of the Phoenix. He will be bring some more friends at the next lesser meeting." Harry smirked when the look on Angel's face caught his eye. Man that woman hated him he thought.

"Now, I have an idea and a way to do it," Harry stated "My idea is that we set up another team. The flight team so to speak. In the Muggle world they have people who fly airplanes and drop bombs on there victims. Well the Death Eaters think they are above muggle means, but we aren't. I am getting 12 firebolts, to use for this. Fred and George your new task is to make the bombs with hexes in them to take out death eaters. Krum and I will train the people who will be flying. We all know the firebolt can go up to 150 MPH so that won't be a problem. What these flyers will be doing is fly in then drop the bombs then get out of there before they start shooting hexes at you guys. I think it's a good idea and will work."

Angel looked up at him, before she spat "Yeah, and you invite Drumstrung people to the order. You know they train in dark arts."

Harry eyed her, "Well to quote Mad-Eye to fight the dark arts we have to understand the dark arts. They can help with that. Also Victor has agreed to help me train the people in flying. So, please just stop. I don't want to end this meeting again with us fighting so next time you say something I will hex you. Understand?," She nodded. "Good."

Harry looked at Lucius, "Your report then Severus'"

Lucius stood up, "Voldemort wants to know your plans. He is going crazy not being able to get into your mind. He is planning on attacking your cousin and uncle next week." Harry nodded deciding to go save those people. "I also read a letter from Peter Pettigrew, he wants to become a spy. He wants to leave Voldemort's fold. He didn't directly mention it me, but I seen the letter he wrote to you. You should get it in a couple days. I don't know if it's true, but with a life debt to you he won't be able to lie to you. It is your choice of course Harry."

Harry smiled knowing the true story behind Peter joining. The only other one who knows is Dumbledore. He won't tell anyone it just yet.

Severus stood up, "Bellatrix is going nuts. She knows you saved Sirius and she wants revenge. She is too scared though to come after either of you. She has mentioned to her husband that she will probably not make it though this war. All of the death eaters want to know how you walked out of the battle without a problem before Voldemort showed his face. There are a few younger members thinking about defacing the dark lord, wanting you to forgive there sins. There is also rumors of you creating your own army to take over to ministry."

Harry laughed, "Last year Dumbledore was doing the same."

"Remus, how are the werewolves coming along?" asked Harry.

"Well they are joining our side now, someone set up an account we don't know the name, to supply wolfsbane potion. That person is also wanting a march on the ministry. They also are putting up posters of little kids with the word monster under it. They are trying to change the laws. Like I said they don't know who this person is." Harry smirked. Oh, how mad Remus would be when he found out that is was him.

"All I can explain is this person is putting my name on all this info he also bought a castle so to speak for werewolves where with my name on the title." Harry started to laugh. For someone so smart he should have figured it out, that either Sirius or him did it.

"Oh by the way I know it was you Harry." Remus stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn you caught me, eh deal with it Uncle Moony. There is nothing wrong with me taking care of I need my Uncle alive and if I can help prevent werewolves from trying to hurt you I will." Harry smirked at the thought, he knew Moony would argue, but with what he said would make him shut up.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad, "Is that the end of the reports, then I have something else to discuss. You are all aware that Harry is leading a group called Dumbledore's army. Basically the . I decied to move the group from the ROR into the third floor. You will also sleep there, the training will take place in the room where you guys fought for the stone." Harry just nodded. "Also you will have two offices, one here and the other in school. I will show you the school one when we return in three days." Harry smiled."That is all you all are dismissed." Harry stood up and walked up towards his room. As much as he hated paperwork he knew he needed to get it done. He sat there reading up on the death eater numbers when the there was a knock on the door. Harry looked up to see Sirius walk into the room.

"I thought you might want to see your office." Sirius said. Harry smiled, and nodded. He followed Harry out of the room, and into his office. It was painted in Reds, greens,blues, and yellow. There was a dark wood desk in the middle with a few chairs. There also was a Wizard top (basically a laptop ran by magic) in the middle of the desk. The walls had photos of Harry's parents, friends and godfather. He also had a three paintings in the room. One being of his parents. He smiled looking at his parents. Finally he will be able to speak with his parents. "Where did you find there paintings?" Harry asked. "In your vault. I hope you like it." Harry hugged his godfather. Looking at his parents who were asleep. "Is my fireplace connected to the floo?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded.

Harry stood there looking around the room before going back to his bedroom and caring the boxes of paperwork down to his office. He figured my as well get started. While he was reading he looked up noticing his parents were awake. "Hi Mum Dad." Harry greeted them. "Hello Harry, Glad to see you." Harry stood up looking at his Mum, "I am sorry I killed you guys." Lily had tears in her eyes, "Oh Harry you didn't kill us." Harry smiled at his parents. "I am going to bed, I will speak more to you tomorrow." Harry stood up and walked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was having a good dream when he felt his coin heat up. He gave each member a coin that would head up if a death eater was attacking. He jumped out of bed grabbing his wand on the way. He yelled, "Sirius, Remus, Weaslys for god sakes there is attack at Luna's hurry." He ran down the stairs and outside portkeying away instantly. He didn't wait for any of the order he knew that they were right being him. All he cared about was getting to Luna before she got hurt. He landed in the living room of Lovegood Manor. Harry looked around spotting Luna standing in the hallway. "They are breaching the wards right now Harry." She said seriously. Harry grabbed her arm, pulling her behind him. "Are you or your dad hurt? Is your Dad good at defence?" He asked quickly, "No one is hurt yet, and No, Daddy never had a talent for it." Harry smiled, " come here, take this it's a portkey for headquarters. Take Luna and go now." When Luna and left the rest of the order showed up. "Ready to kick some death eaters ass?" Harry smirked.

Harry opened the front door and looked at the death eaters approching. "Well Hello friends fancy meeting you here? Guess it's to much to ask you guys to turn around and go home?"


	11. Chapter 11

**One thing, Peter isn't all evil in this story. Yeah, he is a Death Eater, but I believe there is more reason then "Oh Voldie your powerful I want to join" to Peter, because if I understand it Peter was already in the order when he joined, (I know JK didn't say how people joined but there had to be a test to check loyalty or Voldie would have new DE's becoming spy's. Same with the DE's) So, I don't believe that he just decied to join Voldie without some real reason because wasn't Dumbledore all powerful had Voldie scared? So, as most of my stories Peter has REASONS to joining the dork Lord. **

**Also I got a question, according to the Potter family tree Harry is related to Salazar Isn't it possable that he is Parseltongue due to that? Also can someone tell me where J.K said he lost his parseltongue ability after he defeated Voldie. I mean in my book it said his scar stopped hurting in the end, nothing about any of his powers going away so yeah someone help me out here. Atleast I believe he didn't, because it stated he will be marked as his equal. Well wouldn't Voldie giving harry some of his powers mark him as his equal not his soul?**

**Chapter Eleven : Kidnaping and Idiots**

Harry stood there looking at Marcus Flint his eyes, glowing dangerously. He knew Marcus from Quidditch. He scanned the rest of the death eaters his eyes falling on Angel James. He knew her from being a Ravenclaw perfect in the same year as Percy. "Well hello Marcus Voldie send the new recruits to hurt my friends? He should know better tisk tisk. Unless he doesn't know your here." He watched them flinch as Harry spoke. "Ah, that's it isn't it. He doesn't know you guys are attack. I figured as much, he wouldn't send the new guys without Bellatrix or Lucius incase I showed up. Well lets get the party started." Harry's head eyes lit up and he smirked. Harry yelled out, "Reducto, Stupefy, Projecto, Reducto!" Watching six of the twelve death eaters go down. Before he had time to think about it, he felt someone grab his arm and portkey away. Harry opened his eyes looking at Flint. "Well hello we having a party now?" Flint glared at Harry.

"Nope, we are going to get information from you. You know what this is," Flint said pulling out a vial of clear liquid. "veritaserum will make the strongest men revel there secrets. How about we see what you hide in your brain. Four drops should do." Harry willed his eyes to look under the affects. He knew he would lie about every question.

"Name" Flint said. Harry kept thinking man this guy is an idiot.

"Harold James Potter." Harry smirked inside. This man would believe everything he said.

"Date of birth?" Flint said, thinking yes, I will be rewarded by my lord for this

"July 31, 1980" Keep going Harry. Severus will save you soon.

"Who is the spy for the order in our ranking." Flint asked knowing there had to be a spy.

"I do not know, Dumbledore won't tell anyone in the order who his spy is." Harry wanted to scream at Flint for trying to get him to rat out his soul-mate and a good friend. Everyone thought Harry and Lucius hated each other, but in reality both enjoyed sparing against each other verberally.

"What is Dumbledore's plans for attacks."

"FLINT you idiot, Did you THINK?" Came a yell before Harry could answer. He wanted to smirk when he heard the voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"Our Lord did NOT want information for Potter. He wanted to recruit Potter, now you screwed up his plans." Peter yelled pulling out a portkey and tossing it at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes feeling the failure tug behind his navel he looked up seeing as he landed in front of the iron gates of Hogwarts. Heh was all Harry thought walking up towards the castle mumbling, "Stupid Death Eaters ruining my fun idiot death eaters." He walked into the entrance hall and looked up seeing Mcgonagall. "Hello Professor, so who is looking for me?" She looked down at him looking in shock. She should have expected something from him like this. "Well, shall we head off to headquarters to let them know your alive?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out of the fireplace looking at a full blown Order meeting. He heard Angel say, "He will probably join him now, why bother looking for him."

Harry snickered, " still trying to get people to turn against me?" Harry asked waving a little at everyone.

"What will it take to make you believe ...WILL..?" Harry asked Angel.

"Ah, Forget it. Mum, Pops,Dad, Uncle Moony, I am going to bed. I will report on what happened tomorrow. Good Night." Harry said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. He changed into his pj's and went to sleep.

_Harry was in a dark room, he recognized as the Death Eaters meeting room. "Flint you have failed me. Starting an attack without being ordered. Kidnaping Harry Potter for information. Do you know he could have killed you guys in a minute. Cruico!" Voldemort yelled._

Harry sat up in bed, rubbing his scar. God I got to remember to clear my mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------August 31

Harry couldn't wait to get on the train. He found it extremely hard to smoke now that Sirius caught him. He had Mad-Eye of all people helping him sneak for a smoke. Mad-Eyes eye really came in handy Harry thought as he sat in his bedroom, smoking his last one for the night. Harry cursed himself for agreeing with Mad-Eye when he made that deal. Mad-Eye would help him by warning him when someone approached, but Harry could only smoke two cigarettes a day. He just put out his second one and cast a scent begone charm on himself. He walked down the stairs and smiled at Sirius and walked over to him.

"So Padfoot going to miss me when I am at school?" Harry asked sitting next to his godfather. He knew he had to talk to his Aunt Petunia before school, but has been putting it shot him a look that clearly stated go talk to your Aunt. Harry sighed and walked off to find his Aunt. He found her in her study and walked up to her.

"Okay, I have some questions." Harry stated

When Petunia nodded he continued.

"You are my godmother, WHY did you let Uncle Vernon treat me like that? Yeah, I know you snuck me food, Yeah I know you got between me and him whenever we argued. Expecially since I was fourteen and started fighting back. So why did you let him hurt me I don't understand."

"Okay Harry, you deserve the truth. The night you were dropped off on our doorstep, I wanted to put you in the second bedroom. I wanted to take care of you. That's when everything went south. Vernon came down and seen you. He wanted to get rid of you, to either kill you or drop you off in some home. I told him about the blood wards. He didn't like that at all. So he told me flat out, If we keep you you stay in the cupboard. You were not to be spoiled like Dudley. He told me if I didn't comply you would be put in a home. I didn't want to agree. I wanted to tell him he was nuts, but I went along with it still. When you were about three we thought you were a squib so Vernon started treating you little better. See Harry every witch or wizards have doors. These doors open slowly throughout your childhood, schooling. Most Wizards and Witches who are just normal, have five, if they are somewhat powerful they have six, if they are considered really powerful they have seven, if they are on par with you and Dumbles, but not as powerful they have eight. You, Dumbledore, and Voldemort have nine doors. When Dumbledore dies, another child will be born with nine doors. There is always three people with nine doors. Merlin, Morgan Lefay, and Marcus(don't know another powerful wizard around that time.) were the first. It usually is two good wizards/witches one bad wizard/witch. They believe it happens, because the one destined to destroy the bad one needs training so the oldest of all trains the other good one. As I was saying at three you showed no signs of magic. He was happy, thought he beat it out of you. He decied we should watch you for the next couple years and if you showed no sign he would treat you like another son. Anyways when you were seven you did accidental magic, he decied then and there you wouldn't get treated better. We both thought that the curse delayed your magic, it turned out that they locked your powers until you were older. See with you got hit with the killing curse and survived four of your doors unlocked. By the time you started Hogwarts all your doors would unlock, so Dumbledore decied it would be best to bind your powers. Until you were seven. See most Wizards and Witches at seven they have four doors open."

Harry stared at his Aunt, "This doesn't mean I am forgiving you yet. You have a chance to make it right though. The first thing you are going to do is get Dudley out of there. He might not be my biological cousin, but he is my cousin. For sixteen years I grew up believing he is my older cousin, and he will always be my older cousin. I want you to get a muggle lawyer and fight for custody of him. " Petunia looked at Harry.

"I thought you hated Dudley?" She asked

"Aunt Petunia I don't hate my family. I didn't hate Uncle Vernon and I don't hate Dudley. I never hated you either. Face it you guys are my only family. Uncle Vernon was the only male I knew, until Hogwarts. You were the only mother I knew until Hogwarts and Dudley is the only older brother I knew until Hogwarts. I know I didn't act it, but you all are my family. We will protect Uncle Vernon, but I WANT Dudley with you. You will raise Dudley right, and take care of him like you always did understand?" All Petunia could do was nod. Harry stood and walked out the door. He went to his bedroom and went to sleep for the night at least.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
